KOKORO exe
by dragonslayer437
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a robot created by a scientist, a huge advancement in the field of technological studies. She does not understand her professor's sadness over the loss of his wife, nor any other human emotion. Professor wants to teach her these things, as well as the happiness and sorrows of mankind. Can he still do this once he is no more? -Based off Rin and Len's mixed Kokoro-


"Rin? Rin, open your eyes..."

I watched as colors and shapes came into focus. Aiming my sight upwards, I saw someone. That "someone" was my professor, a lonely scientist.

He chuckled, and held his hand out to me. I didn't know what he wanted, so I simply stared. Eventually, he dropped his away.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"You are my professor." I answered.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked, again.

"I am Rin Kagamine. You sometimes call me Kiseki." I answered back

(Note- Kiseki means "miracle" in japanese)

He smiled, and nodded.

"Are all systems functioning correctly?"

"Yes, professor."

Again, a quick smile, ad nod.

I was the miracle robot, Rin Kagamine. Professor had created me shortly after the death of his wife. He says I am a huge advancement in the field of technological studies, although I don't understand what he means.

Professor said he had based my appearence off what his daughter looks like in her younger years. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

I wanted to know about professor, who's time was not infinite, like mine. Eventually, he would reach the end of his life.

He spent everyday trying to create a heart for me. So that I could feel.

Breathe.

Experience.

But, while he was on his deathbed, he told me-

"Never open the file containing the heart. Im afraid it could be too much for you..."

A few hundred years passed by. I was left all alone.

The miracle robot wishes on.

A few decades passed. Solitude becomes eerie.

I wished to see professor again.

A few days passed. I began to recall professors words.

"The first miracle was that you were born. The second was time spent with you."

A few seconds passed. I grew impatient.

"Open ' '."

Everything in the lab lit up for the first time in years. Something begat o beat inside my chest. Water fell from my eyes.

"What is this...?"I wondered.

"Is this the heart that I wished for...?"

Professor showed me what emotions are.

Happiness, he told me, was a state of contentment within your own mind.

I now know how to feel happy.

Sadness, he said, was a feeling of loss or emptiness, although it wasn't limited to only those two words.

I now know how to feel sad.

He told me, to express these emotions, but never to let them get the better of me.

That was all before his passing away.

It all made sense now.

Before, I remember that could never understand some of professor's actions.

-FLASHBACK-

"Professor? Did something happen?" I asked in my usual, monotone voice. I watched as he lifted his head off his arms, and off the desk.

Wetness had gathered in the corners of his eyes. His face was red. Confused, I took one finger, and felt the water on his face.

"What is this?" I asked.

Professor looked surprised for a minute, before his expression was replaced with a sad smile.

"They're called tears, Rin..."

"What are they for?" I asked, still unsure.

"Crying..."He answered, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"What is crying?" I asked.

"It's an expression of sadness-"

"Define sadness."

Professor was seemingly getting frustrated with me at this point.

Sighing, he glanced over at one of the pictures on his desk.

Finally, I took the hint.

"Is this because your wife left?"

Professor looked up at me, as if he didn't know how to answer that. He turned around in his chair without a word, and pointed at the door.

"Rin, please, go do something else. You wouldn't understand anyway."

-end of flashback-

True. I didn't understand. Not back then.

Now I did. I used to not have the capacity to laugh, or even smile.

Now, I did.

I would sing forever.  
-

The third miracle was that two separate miracles had occured at the same time. One is a sudden communication from the future. The second is a program modification.

Her song affected her own mind.

It is a correction that becomes the chance she obtains Kokoro.

His life had ended.

He gave her the inheritance of solitude.

And, he entrusted her the key to the miracle.

But, in the end, " " was far too large for her to obtain.

Her body, her circuits, everything shorted, and she was never able to move again.

"Thank you, Father..."


End file.
